I will protect you, always
by Cwcamper02
Summary: A series of one-shots only about Mileven. Submit ideas through reviews. Every chapter is made by your suggestions, not mine. (Fluff)(Smut)(Fun)


**Christmas, 1984**

"Eleven"

"El"

"Wake up El"

"It's Christmas," Hopper exclaimed, trying to wake up his recently adopted daughter.

"Wake up honey"

"Huh, what,? mumbled a very tired and grumpy Jane Hopper.

"Get up so we can get ready and go to the Wheelers."

Hearing this. Jane Hopper jumped enthusiastically out of her bed and scrambled to get ready for the day.

"Christmas!," she stated happily to her newly acquired father figure Jim Hopper, the Hawkins Chief of Police.

"Glad your up," chuckled the Chief whilst standing up to go get himself ready.

This was Elevens first Christmas. Sure the bad men did a little "celebration" for Christmas, but it didn't feel magical like Mike had explained to her. All the bad men did was make her use her powers for something, and if she couldn't do it, she wouldn't be given a gift from her Papa.

'This year was going to be special,' El thought to herself. Being with her friends and family all in one house. All the people that she loved and cherished.

By the time El was done getting herself ready to go to the Wheelers, Hopper had already made an "Eggo Extravaganza" for her to enjoy before they left the cabin.

"Come on El, time to go," Hopper told El, chuckling as she woofs down her Desert/Breakfast meal.

"Okay Dad!"

Once the two made it to the Wheelers, Eleven ran straight to the front door and gave it a hard knock, which she regretted cause it had hurt her knuckles a bit. "Why hello El, Jim, thank you all for coming, El honey, Mike is waiting in the basement if you would like to go see him.," said Mikes mom as the ushered them into her home.

El quickly ran down the basement and jumped onto the couch that Mike was sitting on.

"Hey beautiful!," the boy said with a kind and loving voice as he softly kissed his Girlfriends cheek, then moved down to her lips, locking them for what seemed for minutes, but truthfully lasted for mere seconds.

"Hey Mike!," El said with much excitement in her voice. She hadn't seen him since the Snowball, which was last week, so the two snuggled real close to each other. El draped her legs over mikes lap, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"I missed you," Mike said softly to the young girl resting in his lap. The two had officially been dating since the Snowball, so their relationship was fairly new to everyone. Much to Hoppers disliking. Soon Dustin had arrived with Will by his side. Karen Wheeler open the door to greet them. Mike came up behind his mother to greet the two boys as well, but before he could say anything, Eleven grabbed him with her mind and pulled him back towards the basement. Mike was scared at first, but soon realized what was happening. Once she had let go of the boy, he nestled back up next to her. "Come on I was greeting the guys, what I can't be away from you for five seconds?," he stated jokingly before kissing her forehead gingerly.

"Hey Wheeler!," said the boys as they came rushing down the basement stairs. "How you doing EL, Merry Christmas!," exclaimed Will as the two boys sat on the couch next to the other two kids. "Merry Christmas!," said El happy that she can spend this day with her friends and the ones she loves.

After a couple hours of the rest of the party and their families showing up to the Wheelers residence, Hopper called everyone around the tree for presents.

El had been waiting for this all day. Mike was right, the feeling of waking up on Christmas morning, and being with your loved ones, chatting away about past Christmas' and other topics about the day. It was amazing.

When everyone finished opening presents, Mike and El found a spot on the living room couch while everyone was in the basement playing board games. They snuggled up real close and stared at the Christmas tree. This was the first time El had ever seen one. It was truly beautiful. Then all of the sudden, Mike remembered his gift he had gotten for El.

"Hey El, I uh got you something," stuttering on what words to say.

"I did too," she said excitedly.

"I'll be right back," said Mike as he ran upstairs to his room to retrieve the present.

While he was looking for her gift upstairs. El went out to Hoppers Blazer, where her gift for Mike was located. By the time the two made it back to the Christmas tree. They sopped and stared into each others eyes.

"Uh here, you open yours first," Mike said shakily as he handed her present to her.

"Thank you," El said timidly as she pulled off the ribbon wrapped around a small purple capsule. Inside lay a small tag that read, _"I never gave up on finding you, please never give up on me."_ El lifted the tag that was covering the gift. Under the tag lay a charm bracelet that had three charms on it: An Eggo. A Flower. An Star. Three of Els most favorite things in the world, apart from Mike of course. She could feel a tears start to well in her eyes as she blinked, one began to run down her cheek. Mike wiped it away, put the side of his finger under her chin, lifting her head to give her a long, soft, romantic kiss that she would never forget.

"Thank you Mike, I-I love it, and I love you," she said to the boy whilst crying happily. How did she end up with a boy as caring as Michael Wheeler. After El put on her charm bracelet, she handed Mike his gift from her. He read the tag that hung off the side of the present. It stated: _"Merry Christmas Mike, thank you for protecting me."_ He felt a bad cause he had gotten her such a small gift and she had gotten him a rather large gift. But he pushed those thoughts into the back of his head when she told him that she loved his gift. He smiled and opened his gift from her. It was a new D&D figurine set. He loved it so much, he swooped her off her feet and kissed her for a good long minute before setting her gently back onto the couch at which she was previously sitting.

"Thank you EL, It's-It's great, I love you, so very much. The two went back with their friends who were all in the basement talking about their gifts. 'This was a great Christmas,' El thought to herself, before returning smiles to all her friends. Happy that she's free from the Lab, and Papa, and all of the bad men. No longer did she have those burdens weighing on her shoulders. She looked over to Mike as he looked over to her. They smiled at one another before leaning into one last kiss before calling it a night. El couldn't wish for a better family, or Boyfriend.

 **Hey guys, so this is the first chapter of my "Submit-a-chapter-idea" series. All of the chapters in this fan fiction are made by you guys. So leave reviews on one-shots you would like to see implemented. Thanks for reading and I'll post as soon as I get ideas from you guys. Catch ya later!**

 **-Cwcamper02**


End file.
